1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine in which the mode is shifted to a low power consumption mode while on standby.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a switching power supply, etc., is employed as a power supply for an apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, that has a standby mode. Other than when such an apparatus is employed to transmit an original document, a constant supply of power must be furnished to keep the apparatus active and prepared to respond to nonperiodical reception requests. Therefore, the primary side of a main power supply is controlled directly by using a call signal that is transmitted over a telephone line to reduce power consumption. Some apparatuses have an independent sub-power supply that is to be used while on standby, in addition to a main power supply. This type of apparatus is so designed that while in the standby state it is operated only by the sub-power supply and the main power supply is used only during full operation.
Further, an innovative system that is also intended to reduce power consumption in the standby state is proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-101108, filed on Apr. 27, 1993 in Japan. This system is so designed that a second controller activates and deactivates a main power supply (switching power supply). A secondary battery is used to supply power to the second controller while on standby, with the main power supply being employed during full operation. According to this system, while on standby, the operation of the main power supply is halted and only the second controller is in operation. During full operation, the main power supply is held active while a control signal is supplied from the second controller to the main power supply. Thus, the reproduction in the power that is consumed is greater than it is with a conventional arrangement.
In the above described, newly proposed prior art system, however, since not only is it necessary to charge the second battery, but it is also necessary to detect call signals and key input for the activation of the main power supply, the following inconveniences occur.
(1) The main power supply is activated regardless of the type of call signal, even when an apparatus shares DRPD (Distinguish Ringing Pattern Detect) service.
(2) The main power supply is activated unconditionally in response to key input, even when the activation of the main system is not especially necessary, such as when the reception mode of the apparatus is altered. Thus, a user must wait until a period of time has elapsed that is required for the initialization of the apparatus.
It has recently become possible through the detection of a call signal to determine whether or not a terminal at a calling side is a data communication terminal such as fax communication terminal or a speech communication terminal. In other words, by detecting and identifying the telephone number that is transmitted between call signals, it can be determined whether or not the terminal at the calling side is a data communication terminal or a speech communication terminal.
When the terminal at the calling side is a data communication terminal, the activation of a main CPU is effected. On the other hand, when the terminal on the calling side is a speech communication terminal, the activation of the main CPU is a useless act, which would result in a great deal of energy being wasted and the durability of the machine being degraded.
In a conventional facsimile machine, however, when a slave CPU is activated by a sub-power supply, such as a second battery, detects a call signal, and determines that a terminal at the calling side is a speech communication terminal, a switching power supply that was halted is activated and begins to supply power to the main CPU. Therefore, a desired energy saving can not be realized, which results in a reduction in the service life of the apparatus.
In addition, in a facsimile apparatus wherein facsimile and TEL modes can be switched, when a communication line is captured by the facsimile apparatus and the apparatus is driven by the main power supply, a facsimile communication procedure signal can not be detected. After the TEL mode is called, the setup of the power supply that drives the apparatus can not be specified.